The lost twin
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Caitlynn was adopted in the Sparrow family, when she was a little girl. She can barely remember that she had a twin sister, named Emma. Years later when she was old enough, she wants to go to find her twin sister. On her search she drawn to a New England town, named Storybrooke. First in The lost twin. Complete.
1. Author's note

Hello everyone,

I'm writing this new story because, the others are on hold and i have no inspiration for the others stories right now.

But the others stories will return in the new year, some earlier than the others.

So, i hope you like it, my new story.

Greetings littlesimmer2


	2. Prologue

_**A long time ago in the enchanted forest, Snow white and Prince Charming were about to have a baby, what they didn't know was it was twins.**_

 _Snow stood against the door by the balcony of their castle, Prince Charming walked towards her as he sees her thinking. "What's wrong?" He asked to her._

" _Nothing." She replied to him as he could hear the worry in her voice._

" _You're thinking about what the queen said again, aren't you?" Charming grabbed the hands from Snow. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." He said to her._

 _Snow let go of his hands and walked to the baby cot. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." She said._

" _That's what she wants, to get in your head, but they're only words. She can't hurt us." Charming said as he was trying to explain it to her._

" _She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." Snow said as she and fixed the bow on the baby cot. "You have no idea of what she's capable."_

" _What can I do to ease your mind?" Charming asked as he looked at Snow._

" _Let me talk to him." Snow begged him._

" _Him?" He asked to her, then he realized who it was. "You don't mean…"_

" _I do." Snow said to him._

" _No. No, no. It's too dangerous." He warned to Snow._

" _He sees the future." Snow said to him._

" _There's a reason he's locked up." Charming said._

" _Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can." Snow said as she wants to convince him._

 _There was a silence for a moment as then Charming said to Snow. "All right." He looked at Snow. "For our child."_

 _ **They went to the only man who can see the future and that is Rumpelstiltskin, but he didn't tell them that they were having twins or maybe he wil.**_

 _They walked underground to the cell from Rumpelstiltskin. "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin." They walked forwards to the cell as a man called to him. "Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."_

" _No, you don't." Rumpelstiltskin went down and then he looked at them. "They do… Snow White and Prince Charming. You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes." Snow White and Prince Charming took of their robes. "Ah. That's much better."_

" _We've come to ask you about the…" Charming began, but he was interrupted._

" _Yes, yes!" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him and then he continued talking. "I know why you're here. You want to know about the queen's threat."_

" _Tell us what you know!" Snow snapped at Rumpelstiltskin._

" _Ohh. Tense, aren't we?" He pointed up with his finger. "Fear not, for I can ease your mind, but it's gonna cost you something in return."_

" _No, this is a waste of time." Charming said as he wanted to leave._

" _What do you want?" Snow asked again._

" _Oh… The name of your unborn child?" Rumpelstiltskin said. "Or of your unborn children." He said smirking as the orders looked confused._

" _What?! Absolutely not." Charming said shocked._

" _Deal." Snow said as she did know that she was having two children instead of one child, charming didn't know that. "What do you know?" She asked to him._

" _Ah. The queen has created a powerful curse, and its coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse, for your prison, all of our prisons will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings." Rumpelstiltskin explained to them._

" _What can we do?" Snow asked concerned._

" _We can't do anything." Rumpelstiltskin replied to her._

" _Who can?" She asked to Rumpelstiltskin._

" _One of the little things that is growing inside your belly." Rumpelstiltskin touched the belly from Snow White._

 _Charming moved Rumpelstiltskin's arm away from Snow White. "Next time I cut it off." He said to Rumpelstiltskin._

 _Rumpelstiltskin is making a 'tks' noise before he was talking again to Snow and Charming. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the children to safety, and on their 28th birthday, the children will return. The children will find you, and the final battle will begin!" He laughed at the end._

" _I've heard enough. We're leaving." Charming said as he took Snow with him and the man with them was also following them and had a torch in his hand._

" _Oh, ho! Ooh! Yoo-hoo! Hey! You! We made a deal! I want her name! I want their names! We had a deal! I need her name! H-h-her name!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted at them._

" _"Their, girls"? It's only one child and it's a boy." Charming explained to Rumpelstiltskin as he turned to face him._

" _Missy." Rumpelstiltskin said to Snow. "Missy, you know I'm right." She knew that he was right. "Tell me. What's their names?" He asked to Snow_

 _Snow turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. "Emma and Caitlynn." She said to him. "Their names are Emma and Caitlynn." She turned back and walked out of the underground tunnel, away from Rumpelstiltskin's cell as Charming and the man followed her._

-0-

 _They were back in the castle and were talking to the others in the meeting's room._

" _I say, we fight!" Charming said as he hits the table with his fist._

" _Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy cricket explained it to him._

" _And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming said to the group in the room._

" _Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" One of the dwarfs asked to Charming._

" _I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the queen's plan. This is going to happen, unless we do something." Charming said to the group in the room._

" _There's no point. The future is written." Snow said defeated._

" _No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." Charming said as he looked at Snow and convinced her to believe it._

" _Maybe it can." She said as she looked away from Charming._

" _No. No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our children. One of them will be the savior." Charming finally convinced her as then doors goes open and his comes in, with a tree also the blue fairy came inside. "What the hell is this?"_

" _Our only hope of saving your children." The blue fairy said to them._

" _A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy said to them all._

" _The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." The blue fairy said to them as Snow faces lit up, then the blue fairy asked to Gepetto. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"_

" _Me and my boy… we can do it." Gepetto replied to her._

" _This will work. We all must have faith." The blue fairy said to them as Snow grabbed charming hand and smiled at each other, but the blue fairy was talking again. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits, and this tree can protect only two." She explained to them as their faces falls._

 _ **Just then, a few days later it was the end of all their happy endings.**_

 _Gepetto was working on a wardrobe, with his son as then in the room Snow walked from the balcony inside their room. "I don't want to do this." She said to Charming._

" _It has to be you." Charming said to Snow to reassure her._

" _I'm not leaving you." Snow said as her voice creaked a little._

" _It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." Charming explained to her._

" _He said it would be on their 28th birthday."_

" _What's 28 years, when you have eternal love? I got faith. You will save me, as I did you." Charming said lovely to Snow as she kissed him, then she felt something and she pulled away. "What is it?" Charming asked concerned to her._

" _The baby's. They are coming." Snow said to Charming._

 _Snow white and Charming's children were coming._

" _Aah! Aah! No. No. I can't… Have this baby now." Snow shouted._

" _Doc, please help me. It's gonna be okay." Charming said to her as Doc pressed a cloth against her forehead. "The wardrobe's almost finished. Just… Just hold on."_

 _Then Gepetto walked inside of the room. "It's ready." He said to them._

 _Charming was about to move her as Doc said to them. "It's too late. We can't move her." He said to Snow. "Push."_

 _ **Snow had her two children in her arms after a fast childbirth of two children, now they had a choice to make.**_

" _The wardrobe. It only takes two." Snow suddenly said to Charming._

" _Then our plan has failed. At least we're together." He said to Snow._

" _No. You have to take then. Take the baby's to the wardrobe." Snow said to Charming as she looked at him._

" _Are you out of your mind?" He demanded._

" _No. It's the only way. You have to send them." Snow said as she looked down at her children._

" _No. No, no, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." Charming said as he wasn't convinced._

" _No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us." Snow explained to him. "We have to give her… her best chance." Finally he understood was Snow was doing as then he nodded to Snow. "Good-bye, Emma and Caitlynn." Charming kissed them both on the foreheads as Snow followed. Then he called his best guard to carry Caitlynn as he carry Emma in his arms, he kissed Snow for one more time and grabbed his sword as then he glanced at Snow before he and the guard went away._

 _Throughout the castle were battles, but Charming needed to go to room with the wardrobe,_

 _On the way, were others guards form the evil queen. They fought against them and won, but Charming was hurt, then they were in the room with the wardrobe and put Emma and Caitlynn inside of it. "Find us." Charming said to his children and he closed the wardrobe._

 _Then other guards went inside to the room and fought against Charming and his best guard, but he and his guard failed, his best guard was dead and he had another wound that made him fall on the ground, he was barely a wake as the guards opened the wardrobe and found nothing inside of it. Charming looked at the wardrobe and saw that it was empty and then he fainted._

-0-

 _A few minutes later, Snow walked into the room of their children. Then she saw Charming laying on the ground, she run/walked to him as she said to him. "No. No. No! No! No. No. No. No. No. No. Please. Please come back to me." She begged him, then she kissed him, but nothing happened. "What?" She asked as she looked shocked._

 _Then the evil queen walked into the room and to Snow. "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."_

" _Why did you do this?" Snow asked to the evil queen._

" _Because this is my happy ending." The evil queen replied to her as then two guards walked inside the room. "The child?" She asked to the two guards as she was unaware of that, Snow had twins._

" _Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." One of the guards said to her._

" _Where is she?" The evil queen asked to Snow._

 _Snow didn't answer her question as she was knew that the evil didn't know, that she had twins, so she went with it. "She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." She said her as she stroke the face of Charming._

" _We'll see about that." The evil queen said evilly to her as then the curse broke the roof._

" _Where are we going?" Snow asked as it was around them._

" _Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." The evil queen said as they disappeared into the curse and went to another realm and they didn't remember anymore about their lives._

-0-

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone,

I hope you all liked my new story, the next chapter shall be updated soon.

Please favorite, follow and review!


	3. Coming into the town

28 years later, Caitlynn is sitting in the living room watching television, until she heard the bell from the front door. She stood up and walked to the front door, Caitlynn opened the front door. "Hello?!" She called, but there no one there, till she looked on the ground and she saw a letter. She went down and picked it up and closed the front door and she walked back to the living room.

Caitlynn read the letter, it says she has to come to a town called Storybrooke, in Maine. Then she read who had send it, his name is August W. Booth. Caitlynn looked confused at the letter. _'Why would someone let me come to a town named Storybrooke?'_ She thought, then she walked to her room and she pack her things as she wanted to know why she has to come to Storybrooke.

-0-

Later Caitlynn had packed her things and had booked a ticked to get to Storybrooke in Maine. When she had everything, she went to the airport to go on the plane. Hours later, she landed and she picked up her things, Caitlynn arranged a taxi and went to Storybrooke. She went from New York to Boston and now to Storybrooke.

-0-

When Caitlynn arrived in Storybrooke, she thinks it's a quiet, silence town. The taxi stopped by Granny's and she stepped out and picked up her things as then she paid the taxi driver. Caitlynn picked up her suitcase and walked to Granny's.

Caitlynn opened the door and she went inside and she walked to a table, she sat down and she had her suitcase with her. A few minutes later a waitress comes to her. "Hey Emma, nice hair."

Caitlynn looked up see who it was, it was a waitress. "I'm not Emma, my name is Caitlynn and I would like to have a drink." She said boldly to the waitress.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake." The waitress said to her. "My name is Ruby, BTW."

"Your sorry is accepted." Caitlynn said, now calmly to her. "And a nice name you have, maybe now can I have a drink?" She asked nicely.

"Yes, you can have a drink." Ruby replied, also nicely to her. "Which drink?" She asked to her.

"Cola, please." Caitlynn replied to her.

"Coming right up." Ruby said to her as she walked away to get her a drink.

Caitlynn found it very confused, that she was called Emma. She looked around and found a newspaper on another table, she leaned sideward and picked it up. Caitlynn opened the newspaper and read the title of the newspaper. "Emma Swan is the new sheriff of Storybrooke" Caitlynn whispered to herself.

Then her drink came, Ruby walked to her. "Here's your drink." She said to her.

"Thank you." Caitlynn said nicely to her, then she asked. "Do you know where I can find Emma Swan?"

"At the police station." Ruby replied to her.

"Thank you again." Caitlynn said to her as she took a sip of her drink.

"No problem." Ruby said as she walked away.

Caitlynn drank her drink as she looked at the newspaper, then she was done with drink and fold up the newspaper, she also left behind some money for the drink as she picked up her suitcase and went to the police station.

-0-

Later Caitlynn is by the police station and opened the door, she went inside.

"Hello?!" Caitlynn called out as she walked around, then she heard voices. Caitlynn walked closer to the voices as she heard.

"Pastrami. You want half? You know I still owe you that favor. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books." A female voice said.

"Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich." A male voice said.

Caitlynn walked closer and could see then and she said to them. "Hello."

The others looked at her direction as they looked surprised to see her standing there. The one that sit behind the desk, she let her sandwich on the table and came to her. "Hello." She said to Caitlynn. "You familiar."

"Yes, you too." Caitlynn said dryly to her. "Emma." She smiled at her.

"Caitlynn." Emma said to her.

"Hey, twin." Caitlynn said as she waved at Emma and put her suitcase on the ground.

"When was it you got adopted?" Emma asked to her.

"We were 7 years old." Caitlynn replied to Emma. "Do you still remember?"

"Yes of course, but what are you doing here?" Emma asked, forgetting that Mr. Gold was there.

"I had letter that I had to come here, to Storybrooke. Then I came to Granny's and someone there confused me with you. She really thought that I was you, but then with brown hair." Caitlynn explained her story. "So I found a newspaper, asked around and now I'm here." Mr. Gold looked interested at her and listened to her story as Emma still looked surprised to her as she could barely remember Caitlynn, they were 7 years old, when she was adopted in the Sparrow family, but she could still remember the day Caitlynn went away, with the Sparrow family.

"Okay." Emma said as she blinked.

Then Caitlynn looked at the man behind the bars. "Who's he?" She asked as she pointed at him.

Emma also looked at him. "Oh, that's Mr. Gold."

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much." Mr. Gold said as he looked at them.

"I don't care." Emma said to him.

"Oh…" Caitlynn said awkwardly.

Just then the Mayor walked to them, with her son. "Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have… Take him out. Buy him ice cream." She said in a rush.

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked to the Mayor as she didn't answer and looked at Caitlynn.

"Who are you?" The Mayor asked boldly.

"I'm Caitlynn, Emma's sister." Caitlyn replied also boldly. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Regina Mills." Regina replied to her.

"Okay, I'm going." Caitlynn said to them as she picked up her suitcase as she walked away.

Then Henry said to Emma. "Hi, Emma."

"Hey." Emma said to Henry.

"29,5 minutes." Regina suddenly said to Emma. Emma rolled her eyes to Regina.

"Bring me back a cone." Mr. Gold said to Emma.

"Just this once. Come on." Emma said as she picked up her jacket. "Let's go."

Emma and Henry walked away from Regina and Mr. Gold.

-0-

Outside Caitlynn walked back to Granny's, then she was by Granny's and opened the door. Caitlynn walked inside and walked to an old lady.

"Hello." Caitlynn said to her. "Do you have a room or something else I can sleep?"

"Yes, if you walk with me." The old lady said.

They walked behind the restaurant to the hotel, the old lady walked to table with a book and grabbed a pen. "You wanted a room right?" She asked.

"Yes." Caitlynn replied.

"Well, we have a hotel behind Granny's." She said to Caitlynn as then she asked. "And what's your name?"

"Caitlynn Sparrow." Caitlynn replied as the old lady write it down.

Then she gave Caitlynn her key to her room. "Here's your key, you sleep in the room 8."

"Thank you." Caitlynn said kindly to her as she grabbed the key from the old lady and walked away to find her room.

Then Caitlynn found her room and opened the door with the key. She walked inside of the room and she put her suitcase on the bed. Then she closed the door and packed out her things.

She definitely wanted to stay in Storybrooke.


	4. Getting to know the town

A few days later, Caitlynn sat in Granny's as she saw Emma walked inside, she also saw that Emma walked to another woman. Emma sat down as the other asked to her. "Who was that?"

"I don't know yet." Emma replied to her.

"Yet"? So you're going to find out? It's nothing. Nothing with you means something, because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it." Mary Margaret said as she was talking pretty fast.

"I'm sorry. I thought you called me here to talk about you." Emma said as she leaned a bit forwards.

"Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now." Mary Margaret said as she took a sip from her drink.

"What is it? What's going on?" Emma asked as she could see that something was wrong.

"Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?" Mary Margaret asked to Emma as whispered a little, but Caitlynn could still hear them.

"Yes." She replied.

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do? How?" Mary Margaret asked, looking shocked.

"Because I'm sheriff, and you are a lovesick schoolteacher. Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit." Emma explained it to her.

"Well, I've been discreet." Mary Margaret said it a little too loud as she then she that realized that and she talked softer to Emma. "Discreet."

"Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines. It was not hard to connect the dots."

"Plunging?" Mary Margaret asked, confused.

"When I met you, you were a top button kind of girl." Emma replied to her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mary Margaret asked to Emma.

"I'm not your mother." Emma replied to her as she shrugged.

"No. According to Henry, I'm yours." Mary Margaret said to Emma as then Caitlynn looked at them confused what that was about.

"I just figured that you would let me know when it was time. I'm assuming it's time."

"He's telling Kathryn."

"Everything?" Emma asked to Mary Margaret as she looked surprised to hear that.

"Everything." Mary Margaret replied to Emma.

Then Caitlynn had enough and walked out of Granny's, but then Emma saw and called. "Caitlynn."

She turned around and looked at Emma. "Emma, hello."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Oh, this is Mary Margaret, Caitlynn." She introduced to her, then she looked back at her sister. "Mary Margaret, this is my sister Caitlynn." She said to Mary Margaret as she looked at her again.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Emma." Mary Margaret comment to Emma.

"I didn't told you, yet, but now I have." Emma said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm shocked. You didn't tell you had twin sister." Caitlynn said sarcastic to them, but she looked at Emma. "I get it, I don't tell anyone about, that I have a twin either. Well not yet, anyway."

Emma nodded as she was relieved that Caitlynn wasn't angry about it. Then Mary Margaret asked to them. "What happened?"

Emma and Caitlynn looked at each other and then Caitlynn began to talk. "We lost each other, when we were little. I was adopted and Emma was still in the system, but now we found each other ones again." Caitlynn smiled at them. "I'm glad that I received that letter and to come here."

"What letter?" Emma asked as she stood up. She found it suspicious.

"It was just a letter to come here." Caitlynn said to her sister. "It's no big deal."

"Do you have the letter with you?" Emma asked suspicious.

"No, it's in my room behind Granny's." Caitlynn replied to Emma.

"Can you grab it?" Emma asked another question.

"No, it wanted to more of the town." Caitlynn replied as then she asked to her. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know, who write the letter." Emma replied.

"I can just tell you, who write the letter." Caitlynn said as Emma nodded to her sister. "He's name is August W. Booth."

"Why would he wanted you to come here, to this little town?" Mary Margaret asked to Caitlynn as she let them know that she was still there by them.

"How would I know." Caitlynn replied confused.

"The book from Henry." Emma said suddenly to them as they looked confused at her. "Henry said that Snow white and Prince Charming had twins."

"I thought that you don't believe that it is real." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

"If you think about it." Caitlynn said to her. "Then it makes sense."

"Huh?" Mary Margaret said in a question from.

"Emma and I are sisters." Caitlynn said to her.

"Henry thinks that the book is real and it is really happened." Emma explained to Mary Margaret. "So, that makes you are also Caitlynn's mother."

"Okay." Mary Margaret said simply to Emma.

"Well, isn't that wizard." Caitlynn said to them, then she quoted form Sherlock BBC. "Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true." The others looked at her, if she was crazy. "What?!"

"You watch too many shows." Emma comment to her sister.

Caitlyn smiled silly as then she said to Emma. "I know."

Then Mary Margaret said to them. "I need to get back to work." She said as she stood up and she put money on the table for her drink. "Bye, Emma and Caitlynn." She said that as then she walked away from them.

"Bye." The twins said together, then they looked at each other and laughed.

Then they stopped with laughing as Emma said to Caitlynn. "I need to go too."

"Okay." Caitlynn said as then she asked. "See you after work?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "Bye." She walked away.

"Bye, sis." Caitlynn said as she watches her sister go away and went also out of Granny's.

-0-

Later Caitlynn found herself by Mr. Gold's shop. She looked if it was open and it is, so she opened the door and walked inside. Caitlynn looked at the stuff from the shop and didn't even hear Mr. Gold coming to her.

"Can you find, what you are looking for?" Mr. Gold asked to her as Caitlynn jumped a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said to Caitlynn.

"Oh… it's okay." Caitlynn said to him. "And no, I can't find what I'm looking for. I'm just looking around the shop."

"Okay." Mr. Gold said to her as he walked back to his desk.

Caitlynn looked around the shop as she saw unicorns hanging, she walked forwards to it and grabbed one of the unicorns.

"Beautiful, are they?" Mr. Gold asked to her.

Caitlynn still looked at it. "Yes, they are." She replied to him as then she asked him. "Do you have children?" She looked at Mr. Gold as she let go one of the unicorns.

"I have a son." Mr. Gold replied as he looked sad for a moment, but then he looked back normal grumpy face, but Caitlynn saw it.

"What happened?" She asked to Mr. Gold.

"I lost him." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Caitlynn said to him as she felt sorry for him.

"There is no need to feel sorry, it was a long time ago." Mr. Gold said to her seriously.

"Okay, Mr. Gold." Caitlynn said to him as she still looked at him.

"Do you want to buy something?" Mr. Gold asked to her as he was getting annoyed with her.

"Maybe another time." Caitlynn said as she looked away from him and wanted to leave the shop as Mr. Gold said something to her.

"Next time, then?" He asked to her.

"Yes." Caitlynn replied to him as then she said to him. "Bye." She quickly walked out of the shop as she heard him also saying 'Bye' as she was still walking. Then she walked back to Granny's as she sees her sister Emma and a stranger talking.

"You gonna come in? I thought you wanted that drink." Emma said as she walked forwards to him.

"I do, but I didn't say here. Hop on." He said to her.

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?"

"That's what "hop on" means."

"How about if we go somewhere, I drive?" Emma suggest to the man.

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole." He convinces het to come with him.

"If you don't, I will." Granny comment to them.

Emma sighed as then she looked right at her sister, but didn't say anything to her as she grabbed the helm from the man and sat behind him as they drove away from Granny's. Caitlynn looked at them until she didn't saw them anymore. Then she walked inside Granny's and walked to the behind the Granny's and she walked to her hotel room. _'This town is getting stranger and stranger.'_ She thought about it. Then she was in her room and grabbed a book from her suitcase and began to read the book.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. Please, review. So I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	5. Miners Day

The next morning, Caitlynn and Emma were talking.

"You have a son?" Caitlynn asked shocked as she thinks back to the little boy.

"Yes, his name is Henry." Emma replied as she smiled and then she asked to her. "Don't you have children?"

"No, I never found the right guy." Caitlynn replied to her sister.

"Okay." Emma said to her.

"But you have a son? Where his dad and how did come Regina?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I got knocked up and went to jail." Emma replied the fast story of it.

"So that's how Henry went to Regina?" Caitlynn asked curiously.

"Yes, he went to the system and Regina adopted him." Emma replied to her sister.

"That's… Uh…" Caitlynn trailed off.

"Yeah and he found me in Bostin." Emma said to her. "And now I'm here in Storybrooke."

Caitlynn looked shocked to her sister. _Smart boy._ She thought. "He's smart."

"Yes, I know." Emma said to her sister.

Just then Mary Margaret came inside and everyone had attention. "Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone was silent. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us… Miners Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So who wants to join me?" Then Leroy walked to her. "Leroy, you wanna volunteer?"

"I want to leave, sister. You're blocking the door." Leroy said to her.

"Of course. Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a…" Mary Margaret was cut off by Leroy.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Quite a team we'd make. Town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed." He said to her as he walked the door out.

Then Mary Margaret walked the door out and Emma saw that as she picked up her stuff. "I'm going to talk to Mary Margaret." She said to her sister as she stood up and walked also out of the door.

"Great morning." Caitlynn muttered to herself as she drank her drink.

-0-

Later Caitlynn was wandering around the town. Then she came up against someone. "Oh, sorry." She said to the man as then she stepped a little behind and saw who the person was. "Mr. Gold." She looked shocked. "I'm really sorry."

"It's quite alright." Mr. Gold said to her. "Nothing broken." He has a small smile.

Caitlynn smiled as well. "Okay." She said to him.

After a moment of silent, Caitlynn decided to say something. "Do you know what the Miners Day is?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal." Mr. Gold explained it to her as he made a face by the part 'nuns'.

Then they started walking as Caitlynn said to him. "Okay, I love old traditions." She smiled as then she asked to him. "But you don't like the nuns, why?"

"It's a long and complicated history." Mr. Gold said to her as he was deadly serious.

Caitlynn's smiled faded away. "Oh…" Then she looked around her and noticed that people where whispering. "Why are people whispering?" She asked to him.

"Cause, I'm a complicated man to love and they are surprised to see you next to me talking and not running away screaming from me." Mr. Gold said to her as he added the last bit sarcasm.

"Oh… Why would I?" Caitlynn looked at him. "People are crazy if they really think that."

Mr. Gold was surprised to hear that. "You really think that?"

"Yes, why don't you?" Caitlynn asked to him curiously. Mr. Gold didn't answer to that… instead he remained silent.

Then Regina came to them and she immediately ask to Caitlynn. "You are Emma's sister right?" Mr. Gold looked at Regina as he put Caitlynn behind him. Then Regina looked at him. "New play toy, Gold?"

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Mr. Gold snarled to her.

It didn't affect Regina. "You know what happened to the other one." She comment as then she looked at Caitlynn again. "I asked you something."

"Yes, I'm Emma's sister." Caitlynn finally replied to her. "Why would you ask?" Then she asked to her.

"I didn't know Emma had a sister." Regina comment. "Till you came into the town."

"Funny, I didn't know you are Henry's adopted mother." Caitlynn said to her. "Till Emma told me her story."

Regina looked now a little angry. "Why did you come to this town?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Still Caitlynn was behind Mr. Gold. "I had a letter to come here." She replied as she shrugged. Just as she said that the both of them looked at her in shock and some other emotions that she couldn't place.

"That's strange." Regina comment. "Nobody now's you."

"I don't care." Caitlynn said as she was getting annoyed with her and maybe a little angry. "I'm reunited with my sister, that's all I care about." She looked at her. "Maybe also making friends."

Regina looked like as if she didn't believe her. "Hmm… I see."

Then Mr. Gold had it enough. "Could you us let us pass, we were walking." He said to her. "Please."

Regina rolled with her eyes as she let them pass. They walked further as they hear Regina shouting. "You can't trust him, Caitlynn. He a twisted little imp."

Caitlynn looked at him as they were walking. "Why did she mean by that?"

"Something about in the past." Mr. Gold said to her. "Nothing to worry about now."

"Yeah, but why?" She asked as she wanted to know why.

"It's not the right time to tell you." Mr. Gold said to her. "You don't believe."

"Believe in what?" She asked confused.

"In fairy tales." He replied quickly.

Caitlynn looked confused. "I love fairy tales, but what has that to do with Regina?" She asked.

"Everything." He snapped a little.

"Huh?" Caitlynn looked at him, seeing that he was serious. "So… Fairy tales are real, then?" She asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not." Mr. Gold replied as he didn't want to answer that question.

"If they are real, who are you in the fairy tales?" Caitlynn asked to him as she noticed that he didn't really answer her.

Mr. Gold had a wide smile, he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Rumpelstiltskin." He said to her.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked surprised. "He that guy that straw turned into gold and steals children, right?"

"Yes, you are right, but not about the stealing children." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"Oh…" She said to him.

Then they were by Mr. Gold's shop and they stopped with walking.

"So you need to work, then?" Caitlynn asked.

"Yes." Mr. Gold replied to her as he opened the door of his shop.

"Okay, but will I see you at the Miners Day?" Caitlynn asked curiously.

"We will see." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him. "Bye, Mr. Gold."

"Goodbye, Miss Sparrow." Mr. Gold said to her as he walked inside his shop and closed the door behind him.

Caitlynn looked for moment as then she walked away from the shop and back to the hotel.

-0-

Later in the evening, Caitlynn was by the Miners Day. She was looking for Mr. Gold and she found him.

"Mr. Gold, you are here." Caitlynn said surprised as she really had Mr. Gold to find on Miners Day.

"Yes, I'm here. You seemed surprised to see me." Mr. Gold said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I thought since you don't like the nuns, you wouldn't come." She said to him.

"If I have the right company, I could come to this holiday celebrating." Mr. Gold said mysteriously.

Caitlynn blushed when he said that. "Okay." She smiled at him.

Just then something happened to the lights as the people shocked of what happened. Then they noticed a stand with candles and Mary Margaret and some guy stood behind it. They hear shouting that they need to buy the candles as then Caitlynn said to Mr. Gold. "I'm gonna buy a candle." Without waiting for a reaction from Mr. Gold, she walked to the stand as he sighed and he followed her.

Caitlynn arrived at the stand with behind her Mr. Gold. She looked at Mary Margaret. "Can I have one candle, please?"

Mary Margaret looked back at her. "Oh… yes, you can." She grabbed one of the candles. "Here." She gave it to her, then she noticed that Mr. Gold was standing behind her. "That's one dollar, please?"

"Okay." Caitlynn grabbed her purse and grabbed one dollar and gave it to Mary Margaret. "Here."

"Thank you." She said to her as Caitlynn nodded to her and she walked away.

Caitlynn and Mr. Gold were walking around the market as Caitlynn had let up the light from her candle.

"You had to buy the candle?" Mr. Gold asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I deed." Caitlynn replied in same manner as Mr. Gold. Then she looked back at the stand from Mary Margaret and saw that it was sold out as then she looked back at Mr. Gold. They were still walking as they see Emma talking to a guy. "Who's the guy talking to Emma?"

"David Nolan." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"Oh…" Caitlynn said to him.

Then they see that David was walking with Emma to her car and he went inside of the car. Emma walked to the driver's seat and she sat down as she started the car and drove away.

"What was that all about?" Caitlynn asked confused as she was thinking aloud.

"I don't know, yet." Mr. Gold replied to her question.

"Huh?" Caitlynn asked. "Did I thinking out loud?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him.

They walked the rest of the evening on the market and they were also talking, until it was late and they headed home as then Caitlynn went back to the hotel and she went to bed.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. Please, review, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	6. Story book

**Author's note:** I'm going to combine two episodes, I hope it will look good to you all readers. The episodes are Red-Handed and Heart of Darkness.

-0-

The next morning, Caitlynn walked down the stairs and walked to Granny's as she heard 'I quit!' coming from in the restaurant. She walked further and saw that Ruby walked out of the restaurant as then she sees the guy who was talking to Emma a few days earlier. She does not change her mind and walked towards the man. "Hey, I saw you with my sister Emma." Caitlynn said to the man. "She hopped up that motorcycle from yours with you in front."

"And I saw you too, you were walking out of the shop from Mr. Gold." The man said to her.

"Hmm…" Caitlynn hummed as then she introduced herself. "I'm Caitlynn." She held her hand out.

The man looked like as if it's was a trap, but then he looked at her face and he saw a real smile on her face. "August." He said to her as they shake hands.

"You are the guy Emma told me about." Caitlynn said to him.

"And she told me about you, that you are her twin sister." August said to her.

"Then you know that she told me your full name." Caitlynn said to him as she sat down on the chair opposite him. He didn't say anything. "That your full name is August W. Booth." Still he didn't say anything. "You sent me that letter, why?"

"To reunite with your family." He said seriously.

Caitlynn looked confused. "I'm already reunited with my sister and found out that I have a nephew. That's enough for me." She explained it to him.

"You have more family than your sister. You have parents." He said to her as he was trying to convince her.

"I don't have parents." Caitlynn hissed.

"Yes you have, you should read Henry's book." August said to her.

"What?" She asked. "It's all stories." She looked confused. "Why should I?"

"You want prove, read Henry's book." August said as he done with the food and he stood up and he paid for the food as he let the money on the table and he walked away from Caitlynn.

Caitlynn turned around to look at him, but he was already gone. "Strange." She said as she stood up and walked out of Granny's.

-0-

Later Caitlynn is by the sheriff station. She walked into the station and she saw Emma, Henry and Ruby.

"Hey." Caitlynn said to them.

"Hey." They said back to her.

Caitlynn looked at her sister. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." Emma replied to her sister. Then they walked into her office. "What's up?"

"It may sound crazy, but I need to read Henry's book." Caitlynn explained it to her.

Emma was blinking. "Why do you need that?"

"You know that guy August W. Booth." Emma nodded to her. "Well, he said something about a family here." Emma looked also confused to her sister. "About our parents." Caitlynn said to her.

"Okay, I will call Henry." Emma said to her as she pushed the door open. "Henry, could you come?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and walked to them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, just…" Emma trailed off. "You know Caitlynn, she my sister and your aunt." She explained it to him.

Henry looked up and looked at Caitlynn. "Then she also in my book." He said enthusiastic.

"Book?" Caitlynn echoed what he said. "Emma told me already a little bit about your book."

"Then she has told you that you are the daughter of Snow white and Prince charming." Henry said enthusiastic.

"Yes." Caitlynn said to him. "But want more prove than just words, from my sister Emma."

"You want to see it for yourself?" Henry asked.

"Yes, if that could." Caitlynn replied.

Henry run back to his pack back and he grabbed the book out and he walked back to Emma and Caitlynn. "Here." He said to them.

"Thanks." Caitlynn said to him as she grabbed the book from Henry.

"Your welcome." Henry said to his aunt.

Caitlynn looked at Emma. "Can I read it here?"

"Yeah, you can." Emma replied.

Then Caitlynn looked at Henry. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome again." He said to her.

Caitlynn sat down at the table and opened the book as the others walked back to Ruby. Caitlynn didn't hear them of that they were saying anymore as she was deeply in the book. She people she did know in the book, people who looked like the people in Stroybrooke. Also she saw two people that she was sure to recognize them, it was Mary Margaret and Rumpelstiltskin. Then she looked further and saw another one, David, he is Prince Charming. Caitlynn looked confused and she looked up from her book and saw that Ruby was gone, still there was Emma and Henry there. Then she looked down at the book again and she scrolls through the book and she looked at the pictures as she saw another person she knows and that was Ruby. Caitlynn was now really confused and stood up and walked to Emma and Henry.

Then she saw Mary Margaret walking to Emma, then she said to her. "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me." Emma looked worried for him and for Mary Margaret. "It's like… It's like he was a different person." She sighed.

-0-

A little while later, Emma walked to her son as Caitlynn stood already for leaving as Emma said to her son. "Okay, kid. Don't mean to kick you out, but I gotta go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there." Emma throws the keys to Henry.

Henry grabbed them. "It's okay. I'm supposed to meet my mom." He put his book into the la and closed it and he is locking it. "There." He gave the keys back to his mother.

"Nice." Emma said to him as she had the keys back.

"You know, you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood." Henry said as he grabbed his pack back.

"With the little basket? Yeah, she seems like a badass." Emma said with a little laugh.

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true." Henry said to her as he walked away as then he sees Ruby. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Henry." Ruby said to him as she walked inside and Henry walked away.

Then Caitlynn looked at Emma. "I'm also going, Emma." She said to her sister.

"Okay." Emma said as she looked at Caitlynn.

"Bye." Caitlynn said as she was already walking away.

"Bye, Caitlynn." Emma said to her.

"Bye." Ruby said to Caitlynn.

"Bye." Caitlynn said as she really was walking away from them and walked back to the hotel.

-0-

Caitlynn arrived at the hotel and she went to her room as she take off her jacket. Then she sat down on her bed as she thinks about the book. Then she heard knocking on the door and she stood up and walked to the door, she opened the door and she saw that August was standing there.

"Hello." Caitlynn said to him.

"Hello." August greeted to her as then he turned serious. "Have you read the book?"

"Yes." Caitlynn said as then she asked suspicions. "How do you know?" She leaned against the door frame.

"I came back and you weren't there anymore." August replied.

Caitlynn was now really suspicions. "Hmm, why would you come back?"

"To see that you were really gone." August said to her as then he asked to her. "What did you think of the book?"

"Why should I tell you that, you are a creep." Caitlynn said to him as she closed to front door from her room.

Caitlynn walked back to her bed as then she picked up her book from her night stand and she began to read from her book.

-0-

Later Caitlynn fallen asleep while reading, when she woke up, it a few hours later. Then she put her book away and walked out of her hotel room to Granny's as then she saw August and Henry, they were talking.

"I don't think that hot chocolate's gonna drink itself. You're upset about your teacher, aren't you?" August asked to him as he came next to him and sat down on the chair.

"She didn't do it." Henry replied as then he asked to him. "Why can't anyone see that?"

"Because most people just see what's right in front of them." August explained. "And I don't think you're gonna find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

"Then where?" Henry asked to him.

"That a book in your bag? You know I'm a writer. So I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form." August replied to him.

"It's just a book." Henry said to him as he takes a sip of drink.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"I think we both know that that's not the case." Then he asked to the waitress. "Can I get a water, please?"

Henry looked at him. "What do you know about it?"

"I know it's a book of stories."

"Aren't all books?"

"Stories that really happened."

Henry looked at him, surprised. "You think my book is real?"

"As real as I am." August replied to him.

"How do you know?" Henry asked interested.

"Let's just say that, uh I'm a believer, and I want to help others see the light. That, my friend, is why I'm here." August replied to him.

"But I already believe."

"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma."

"So you want to get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her?" Henry asked to him.

"Well, there are some people like you and me we can go on faith, but others, like Emma, they need proof." August explained it to him.

"Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole." Henry comment.

"There are less dangerous places to look." August said as he opened Henry's bag a little to see the book.

Henry grabbed his book and he opened it as August stood up and he gives him a pat on the back. Then he walked away from him, August walked in the direction were Caitlynn stood. He said nothing to her as he walked past her. Caitlynn didn't mind that as she walked to her nephew.

Caitlynn sat down next to Henry and said to him. "Hey, Henry."

Henry looked to see his aunt sitting next to him. "Hey, aunt Caitlynn."

"So, you are reading your book." Caitlynn comment as she had noticed that he had his book for him.

"Yes." Henry replied, then he asked to her. "Do you like the book?"

"Yes, I liked it and I recognized some people in it." Caitlynn replied to him.

Henry looked in interest. "Who did you recognized?"

"Uh… Mary Margaret, David, Mr. Gold and Ruby." Caitlynn replied to him.

"And who were they in character in the book?" Henry asked curiously.

"Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin and Red." Caitlynn replied quickly.

"Do you believe that they are real people?" Henry asked to her.

"I don't know." Caitlynn looked unsure. "I have seen it by my own eyes, but I don't know, it's confusing."

"Why?" Henry asked confused.

"Adult people are not so fast into believing like children, Henry." Caitlynn replied to him. "Some of them, they need prove and some don't, they just believe in it."

"Huh? I don't understand." Henry said confused.

"People like me, they want to believe, but it's too much unreal to really believe in it." Caitlynn explained. "It's my kid's dream and now maybe it's all real, that's why I'm confused."

"So you want to believe, but you are scared." Henry said to her as he was looking through the book to find Snow White and Prince Charming together.

"Afraid that it's just a kid's imagine." Caitlynn said to him honestly.

Henry was now op a page that Snow White and Prince Charming were expecting twins. "Look!" He said to her as he pointed on the picture.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him.

"They had just visited Rumpelstiltskin and he said that they were expecting twins and he were asking for the names and Snow White said Emma and Caitlynn." Henry explained it to her. "A few days later, Snow had the twin as then curse was coming. So she decided to give them up…" Henry was interrupted by Caitlynn.

"To give them their best chance." She said to him as he had his eyes widened.

"Have you read that in the book?" Henry asked to her.

"No, but it's was just obvious." Caitlynn replied to him as she looked confused at him.

"How did you know that?" Henry asked to her as he was surprised.

"I worked for a short while in the system, because a needed a job." Caitlynn replied to him. "Parents gave up their child and they say all the same thing, I'm giving him or her their best chance." Henry looked now more surprised at her. "Emma and I were by ourselves in the system and I wanted the children to have it a little better, till they were adopted or ended on the streets." She sighed. "That's how I know."

"Wow." Henry said to her.

"Yeah." Caitlynn said to him. "I'm adopted like you, but I not a baby anymore, I was like 7 when I was adopted. It's lucky, you have parents that love you, well adopted parents, but yeah."

"My mother doesn't really love me, she the evil queen." Henry said somber.

"If she was really evil, why would she adopt a child?" Caitlynn asked as Henry looked confused. "Then she isn't really evil, she just had done bad things to get what she have now."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"You, that's what some people want to have children." Caitlynn said to him. "And don't be so hard on her, eh? She really loves you, you know." Henry nodded to her.

"But why to cast the curse?" Henry asked out loud as he was thinking, confused.

"Don't know." Caitlynn shrugged.

Henry looked at her. "I was thinking out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep." Caitlynn replied as she smiled at him. Henry looked embraced. "Why don't go reading further and I go into the town to see more of it." She suggested.

Henry nodded. "Why not." He looked at his book, then he said to her as he wanted to see his aunt again. "See you later, then."

"See you later, Henry." Caitlynn said to him as she stood up and she walked outside of Granny's and she walked into the town.

-0-

 **Author's Note:** I hope you liked the chapter and I hope that the characters are in character. Please tell if they are or not and a thank you who has favorited and followed. Well that's it for now.

Until next time, bye.


	7. Getting kidnapped and freed

Caitlynn was walking around as then she came by sheriff station and saw that Henry was walking inside of it and she followed him inside. Henry sat down and grabbed his book as then Caitlynn comes inside and Henry clearly heard her and looked up. "Aunt, Caitlynn." He said to her.

"Hey." Caitlynn said as she walked further and saw that Mary Margaret was gone. Emma had said to Caitlynn that Mary Margaret was convicted for murder. Then Caitlynn walked back. "Mary is gone." She said to him as he looked up.

"She's gone?" Henry asked worried but also enthusiast.

"Yes." Caitlynn said as then they hear someone coming and they saw it was Emma and Mr. Gold.

"Henry. Caitlynn." Emma asked to Henry. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you." Henry said to her.

"For what?" Emma asked confused.

"Your genius plan." Henry replied enthusiast.

"And what plan's that, Henry?" Mr. Gold asked to Henry as he didn't answer him. Then Mr. Gold said. "Right." He walked away.

"Sorry. I thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Ms. Blanchard's lawyer." Henry explained it to Emma.

"In on what?" Emma asked curiously about what going on.

"The escape plan." Henry replied to her as then he put his book in the bag.

"The what?" Emma asked confused again and looked at her sister as she just shrugged at her.

"Sheriff, could you join me, please?" They all looked at each other as then they walked to Mr. Gold as then he said to Emma. "She's gone."

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked as she walked to the cell, where Mary Margaret was.

"Nothing." Henry replied to her as he held his hands up. "She was gone when aunt Caitlynn and I got here."

"Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there…" He was cut off by Emma.

"She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing." Emma said to them as she walked to her office.

"Oh, you mean Regina? The arraignment's at 8:00 A.M." Mr. Gold said to her.

"I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory." Emma said as she grabbed a pistol and put it in her jacket.

"You have until 8:00 A.M. then." Mr. Gold said to her as he looked at her.

"Uh, what about me? How can I help?" Henry asked as he walked a bit forwards to her office.

"Go home." Emma replied to him as she walked out of her office.

"Emma. If she leaves Storybrooke…" Henry began as he was cut off by Emma.

"Not now, Henry. Come on." She said to her son.

"I will help you." Caitlynn said to her sister as Emma sighed.

"Caitlynn." Emma began…

Caitlynn at her sister. "Don't Caitlynn me. I'm going to help you, Emma." Emma nodded at her sister while Mr. Gold was watching them, he saw something about Caitlynn, like she believed.

Then Mr. Gold said to Emma. "Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Ms. Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy, and if you're caught helping her, so is yours."

"I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend." Emma said to him as then she looked at her sister who nodded to her. Then they walked away to find Mary Margaret.

-0-

Emma and Caitlynn stepped into the car of Emma and then they drove away. Then later they were on a road and the weather was bad. They saw a little late the man walking and had nearly hit the man. The man dove and fell on the ground as Emma stopped the car.

Emma run out of the car as followed by her sister. "I'm so sorry!" She called to the man.

"Are you okay?" Caitlynn asked to him as she looked worried.

"I didn't see you there." Emma then said to the man.

"Uh, I-I think so." The man said to them.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked to the man.

"I'm fine." The man replied to her. "I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the sheriff, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Emma said to the man.

The man looked at Caitlynn. "And you are girl who walks sometimes with Mr. Gold." He said to her.

"Wow, are you watching me?" Caitlynn asked sarcastic as then she said to him, when he didn't replied to her. "I'm joking."

Then the man asked to them. "What brings you two out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We are just looking for a lost dog." Emma replied to the man.

"Well, I hope you two find it." The man said to them.

"Thank you." Emma said to him.

Then Caitlynn noticed that he walked differently. "Oh, you are hurt."

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road." The man pointed with his head on the road. "I'll make it okay." He said to them.

"No, let me drive you." Emma said to the man as then Caitlynn said to him. "We insist."

"Thank you." He nodded as then he introduced to them. "I'm Jefferson." He held his hand out.

"Emma." Emma said as she shake hands with him.

Then he let go of her hand and he held a hand out to Caitlynn. "Caitlynn." She said to him as she also shake hands with him.

Then they walked to the car and drove to Jefferson's house.

-0-

Later they arrived at the house from Jefferson. He stepped out of the car as Caitlynn and Emma did the same.

"Wow. This is your house?" the twins asked together. Then Emma said to him. "It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family."

"No. It's just me." He said to them as he laughed a little to the twins, when they said something together.

"Here. Wait." Emma turned off her car and walked to Jefferson, to help him with his limp as Caitlynn walked behind them.

A few moments later they were inside and Jefferson was busy with thee. Then a moment later he came inside the living room with thee.

"Here we go." He put it on the table. "I thought you might want to warm up for your search." Jefferson poured thee in the cup and gave it to Emma, then he poured another one and gave it to Caitlynn. "It's cold out there."

"That is kind of you, but I think we should get back to it." Emma said to him.

"I know. That's why I brought this. I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer." Jefferson said to them as he grabbed the map and lay it down on the table. "Mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe this will help you track down your dog."

"Wow." Caitlynn found it beautiful as she took a sip from her drink.

"What's his name?" Jefferson asked to them.

"Spot." Emma replied to him as she also took a sip from her drink.

"Cute." Jefferson said to her.

Emma took another sip from her drink as Caitlynn did as well and walked to the bank and sat down. "Well, route 6 runs the boundary of the forest, so…" They began to feel weird. "So if I just follow that, I should… Be able to…"

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson asked to the girls as he looked to Emma and then to Caitlynn.

"I'm just, uh, feeling a little Oh." Emma leaned at the table as Caitlynn grabbed her head with her hand.

Then Emma almost fell as Jefferson help her. "Let me help you." He grabbed her.

"Dizzy." Emma and Caitlynn said at the same time.

"Let's just lie you down here." Jefferson said to Emma as he lay her down and Caitlynn fell and landed on the bank and she also lay down. "There you go." He walked normal to the window. "Let me get you some air."

"You're limp." Emma gasped.

"Oh. That. I guess you caught me." Jefferson said to her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked before she fell pass out.

"You are mad." Caitlynn said as she also pass out after she said that.

-0-

Then later they woke up and saw Jefferson wasn't in the room anymore. Emma picked up a pillow with her mouth and throws it on the cup. Then she kicked against the pillow and she throws the pillow away and saw that the cup was in pieces. Then she sat on the ground and grabbed one of the pieces and free herself, when she was free, she helped her sister. Then she saw also free and they looked for an open window, but they were closed. Then Emma saw a telescope and whispered to Caitlynn. "Caitlynn, look." Caitlynn walked to her sister and they looked one for one into the telescope.

"The man's crazy." Caitlynn whispered as Emma nodded to her.

Then Emma walked to the door and saw it was not quite shut and she opened the door further. Caitlynn walked to her as Emma looked through the door split and saw that Jefferson was busy to make scissors sharp. Then Emma opened the door a little further so she and Caitlynn could get out. Emma closed the door after Caitlynn went through. They walked silence in the house, but then was a crack, that was heard by Jefferson and they walked now normally to a door and Emma opened it and they went through and Emma closed the door behind her. Then they hear whispers and looked that Mary Margaret was tied up.

"Emma. Caitlynn." She whispered to them. "Help me."

"What is going on?" Caitlynn asked/whispered as Emma hurried to Mary Margaret.

"Emma, thank God." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked to her as she freed her.

"I was in the woods, trying to get away. This man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?" She explained.

"I've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?" Emma asked to Mary Margaret.

"There was a key in my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." Mary Margaret explained it to her as she stood up.

"Who?" Caitlynn asked as Emma is making her way to the door.

"I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you." Mary Margaret replied to her.

Emma looked through the door and motion to Caitlynn and Mary Margaret that they could come out. So all of them walked out of the door and they didn't look to the left side as they hear a gun and then they looked to Jefferson, who was standing there.

"I see you found "spot." Jefferson said to them as he have his gun in his hand.

"I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." Emma said to him.

"You haven't called anybody for the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means nobody does. So now tie her back up." Jefferson said to her as they walked back to the room where they found Mary Margaret.

Emma ties her up as Mary Margaret said to her. "Emma."

"It's gonna be okay." Emma does a cloth for the mouth from Mary Margaret. Then Emma stood up. "Your telescope. You've been watching me. Why?"

"I need you to do something." Jefferson said to her as then he looked at Caitlynn. "That goes the same for your sister."

They walked the door out.

-0-

Jefferson pushed Emma and Caitlynn in another room, then Jefferson closed the door as Emma said to him. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Hurt her? I'm saving her life." Jefferson said to Emma.

"How do you figure that?" Emma asked to him.

"Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke." Jefferson explained.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"The curse." Jefferson replied to her.

"What curse?" Emma asked as she didn't believe him and looked at her sister, who was very quiet.

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except you and your sister." Jefferson said to her.

"Have you been reading Henry's book?" Emma asked to him.

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father?" Jefferson asked confused.

"Henry, the mayor's adopted kid." Emma replied to him.

"Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories, the ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't." Jefferson said to her.

"Why have you been spying on me?" Emma asked suspicions.

"Because for the last 28 years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same, until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change. You see I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke magic." Jefferson explained.

"You're insane." Caitlynn said as Emma was surprised that she said something.

"Because I speak the truth?" Jefferson looked between the sisters.

"Because you're talking about magic." Emma replied to him.

"I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad." Jefferson walked around the room.

"Really?" Emma asked as she didn't believe him.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little Hamlet." Jefferson walked to Emma. "Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?" He looked right in her eyes. "Your sister believing it, in a short time that she had been here." Caitlynn looked emotionless to Jefferson.

Emma looked at her sister confused and then she looked back to him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get it to work." He said to her as he pushed her to the bureau and let her sit down.

"You want me to get what to work?" Emma asked as she looked at the table.

"You're the only one that can do this." Jefferson said as he stood close to her. "And you're gonna get it to work."

-0-

Emma looked confused at the table as Jefferson came her and said to her. "Make one like that."

"You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough?" Emma asked to him.

"Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Now make a hat and get it to work." He demanded to her.

"I don't…" Emma was cut off by Jefferson.

"You have magic. You can do it." He encouraged her.

"The hats, the tea your psychotic behavior. You think you're the Mad Hatter." Emma said to him as Caitlynn laughed at little as she think about it.

"My name's Jefferson." He said to them as he heard Caitlynn her little laugher.

"Okay. You've clearly glommed on to my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in "Alice in Wonderland," a book. A book I actually read. Stories." Emma explained it to him.

"Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn - about the civil war?" Jefferson asked to her.

"Yeah, of course." Emma replied as Caitlynn nodded to him.

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?" Jefferson asked to her.

"History books are based on history." Emma replied as she sighed.

"And storybooks are based on what, imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now get it to work." Jefferson said to her as he stood up.

"Here's the thing, Jefferson, this is it. This is the real world." Emma explained it to him.

"A real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic. Some don't. And some need magic like this one. And that's where you come in. You and your friends are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." He demanded to her.

"And then what?" Emma asked to him.

"Then I go home." Jefferson replied to her.

-0-

Emma stood frustrated up. "I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible."

Jefferson stood up and walked to the table and grabbed the hat. "No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever." He said that as he lay the hat on the table.

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me." Emma stood up.

"It's cursed because like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me." Jefferson pointed at the window. "Take a look. Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace." He looked outside. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family, with a new father?"

"You think she's your daughter?" Emma asked to him.

"I don't think." Jefferson replied quickly to her. "I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am, our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse. To remember. What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?"

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?" Emma asked to him.

"And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head will drive you mad." Jefferson explained it to her.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just wanna take Grace home, to your world."

"It's the one world where we can be together. Where she'll remember who I am."

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid."

"Yeah, you do, don't you?"

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real."

"Maybe."

"Maybe it is. You believe?"

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother." Emma had teary eyes. "And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing."

"So you're gonna help me? You can get it to work?" Jefferson asked hopefully.

"I can try." Emma said as Jefferson turned around, Emma didn't think as she grabbed the telescope and hit it on the head from Jefferson. He falls near on the ground unconscious. "Crazy son of a bitch." Then Emma looked at her sister who nodded to her, then Emma grabbed the gun and she and Caitlynn run out the room and run to Mary Margaret's room where she was tied up.

"Hey. It's all right. I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Emma said as she busy to free her.

"Emma, look out!" Mary Margaret said but it was too late as Jefferson came inside and pushed Emma on the ground and took Mary Margaret and Caitlynn with him.

Then Emma and Jefferson were fighting and Jefferson succeeded that Emma fell on the ground and Jefferson grabbed the hat and pointed his gun to her. "Off with his head." He said to her.

Then Caitlynn was pist off and grabbed something and throw it against Jefferson as Mary Margaret kicked him and he fell out of the window. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked to them.

"Yeah." Emma replied as Caitlynn nodded.

Emma and Caitlynn grabbed their stuff and put on their jackets and walked outside to find Jefferson, but they didn't find him. "There's no sign of him anywhere." Caitlynn said to them.

"Who was he?" Mary Margaret asked as she picked up the hat and then gave it to Emma.

"A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?" Emma asked to her.

"I have no idea where that came from." Mary Margaret replied to her.

Then they began to walk as Mary Margaret walked for and Emma and Caitlynn walked behind her. Then Mary Margaret called for Emma as Caitlynn followed. "Oh. Emma, look." Emma walked to her car and took the cloth off. Then she walked back to Mary Margaret as she said to her. "So, sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now."

"Here. Go." Emma throws the keys from her car to Mary Margaret.

"You want me to run?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"No, but it's your choice. Just know something running ain't easy." Emma explained. "I've done my share of it. And once you go, there's no stopping."

"Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn." Mary Margaret said to her as Caitlynn stood by the car.

"Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this." Emma said to her.

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Because when Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why, and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke 'cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that was the best for him. And I realized, all my life, I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me except for you. And I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family." Emma explained it to her as she looked at Mary Margaret.

"Family?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Emma asked to her as Mary Margaret gave the keys back as then they all heard the clock. "The arraignment." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Regina."

-0-

Then they came back to the town as Caitlynn stepped out of the car and walked to the hotel and Caitlynn walked to her room and she changed into her pajamas and she went to bed to sleep for the whole afternoon.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. And a thanks for the 786 views. *Smiles very happily.* Please, review, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	8. The thought of returning, ha

**Author's note:** Again I'm doing two episodes by each other.

-0-

The next day, Caitlynn walked to the shop from Mr. Gold, she walked inside as the bells rings. She walked further as she called. "You are really Rumpelstiltskin."

Mr. Gold turned to look at Caitlynn and he saw that she was determined. "Why are you asking?"

"The curse is real, right?" Caitlynn asked to him. Mr. Gold didn't answer her as she said to him. "I have read the book from Henry and the people in the book I recognized the people in the town. I was confused at first, but then I came someone across, who knows that the curse is real and he remembered the other world. So I'm so sure that you are Rumpelstiltskin."

Mr. Gold looked at her as he sighed, he admitted to her. "Yes, I'm Rumpelstiltskin."

"You remember it too, then?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"Yes, if I didn't, I would have said Mr. Gold and I pushed you the door out." Mr. Gold said to her sarcastic at the end.

"Ha… Right…" Caitlynn said awkwardly. "The curse is real and the people of Storybrooke are trapped." She looked at Mr. Gold. "Then I'm the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming and Regina is the evil queen." Mr. Gold face turned angry as Caitlynn nodded that. "What did Regina do to you?"

"Have read my story?" Mr. Gold snapped a little at her.

"Yeah, sort of…" Caitlynn trailed off.

"Then you know my story." Mr. Gold snapped again a little at her.

Caitlynn frowned at the sudden irritation from Mr. Gold. Then she had an idea as she asked calmly to him. "Can you tell me what precisely happened?"

Mr. Gold calmed down at her calmness. "Yes, I can."

Caitlynn nodded and walked to Mr. Gold as he let her in the back from the shop and then they sat down as then he told her his story to her.

-0-

Later Mr. Gold had told her his story as then he asked to her. "Do want some tea?"

"Yes, please." Caitlynn replied to him.

Mr. Gold stood up and grabbed the kettle and walked to the tap, then he was done and he put on stand. Mr. Gold walked back to Caitlynn and he sat down next to her. "I told you my story, now you call tell your story to me." He said to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him as then she started to tell him, her story. "Well, I was found at the side of the road with my sister Emma, since then we were in the system. When we were seven, I was adopted into the Sparrow family. That was the last time I saw my sister, but I was very happy in the family, now I'm in Storybrooke and have found Emma again as I had found out that I have a nephew and that stories are real, my mom and dad are here. Now need Emma break the curse so that we could be together, but I don't think it's that easy for me and my sister Emma." Caitlynn looked at Mr. Gold. Then the kettle went off.

"Tea?" Mr. Gold said to her.

"Yeah." Caitlynn said to him.

Mr. Gold walked to the kettle and he grabbed some cups and he pour in into the cups. Then he walked back to Caitlynn and he put it on the table as he sat down next to her and gave one of the cups to her. "Here." He said to her.

"Thanks." Caitlynn said to him as she grabbed to cup. "And, uh… What you have told me your story, you shouldn't people let change you. If you don't want too or trying to break your curse by kissing you and that was the evil queen's fault."

Mr. Gold looked at her and was surprised that she exactly listen to him. "Yes, you have listen to my story." He said surprised to Caitlynn.

"Yes, of course I listen to you. People don't listen to you when you say something about your past?" Caitlynn asked to him as she took a sip from her drink.

"It can happen, yes." Mr. Gold said a bit sarcastic.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him, then she asked to him, nervously. "But… um… Did you like Belle? Even it was the evil queen's fault that she kissed you?"

"Yes, I did." He took a sip from his tea. "But she died and I have mourned about her and lastly I'm so far over her." Mr. Gold looked at Caitlynn. "I couldn't do anything about it, I could only mourn about her."

"It's understandable that you mourn, you have really liked her." Caitlynn said in understandable.

"Quite right." Mr. Gold sighed.

Then they drank up their tea.

-0-

Later Mr. Gold goes back to the Station from the sheriff as Caitlynn wanted with, he had agreed. So they walked together to the Station. When they walked inside, they was that Mary Margaret was getting arrested. Then they walked a little further as Emma said to Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret." She was taken away as Emma turned to look at Mr. Gold. "You told me you could fix this. That's why I came to you, so that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"She hasn't yet." Mr. Gold said to her.

"Well, she's going to, and now my friend is gonna pay for me trusting you." Emma snapped at him.

"Look, sheriff, I know this is emotional, but it's also not over." Mr. Gold said to Emma as he leaned against his stick. "You must have faith. There's still time."

"Time for what?" Emma asked confused.

"For me to work a little magic." Mr. Gold replied as he walked away from the twin girls.

Then Emma looked at Caitlynn, she didn't believe that she could be around to Mr. Gold as Caitlynn thought that Emma was angry that her friend/ their mother was getting arrested as Mr. Gold was working on his 'magic' as she know that there wasn't any magic in this world.

Then Caitlynn decided to walk away as she glanced at her sister as Caitlynn let her blow off steam. She walked to back to her room and grabbed something from her suitcase, something she had took along with, she had a bow and arrows with. By the air station, they thought that it was for the show as she had said that to them, but she practice with it, only when she was travelling, she had it always with her. Now she wanted to practice and so she did that, she took the bow and the arrows and did it on her as she walked outside as she saw that people were whispering why she had that with her, but she didn't care about.

Then later she had arrived in the woods as she started practicing on the trees, she found a spot on the tree and then she let go of the arrow and it was right on the spot where she had pointed it out. Then she repeated it as then she heard her phone going off, but she still busy as she let it going off. She know that it was Emma, but she had already guessed that it was about Mary Margaret or about Mr. Gold, so yeah she let the phone going off. She really didn't want it to hear it right now.

-0-

Later on the evening, she had noticed that it was getting dark. So she practiced some more as then she heard people talking, she had sworn that it was, Mr. Gold and August W. Booth. Then she grabbed al her arrows and walked to them as she sees that Mr. Gold held August against the tree. _'He deserves it, but also I want to know what going on.'_ She looked at the men. _'Should I scare them with my arrows?'_ She was still looking at the men. _'I don't like it where it is going to.'_ She thought as she hear them. _'Hell yeah, I'm going to scare them.'_ She smirked at she had the arrow and bow ready the strike at them, so she did that, she let go of the arrow as it hid above the men as they turned around to see who it was as Caitlynn walked to them, they had a shock on their faces. _'What?! Did you think that the queen could this?'_ She thought sarcastic to the men as she had a smirk on her face.

"Well, hello boys." She said to them as she had noticed that Mr. Gold took his dagger away from August.

"What are you doing here?" August dared to ask rudely.

Caitlynn looked annoyed at August as she held up her bow and arrow. "What do you think?" She asked sarcastically to him. "Practicing of course, creep." August gulped as she had a threatening look in her eyes as Mr. Gold saw that as well.

"What did he do to you?" Mr. Gold asked seriously as he pointed with his dagger at August.

"Well, he stalked me and so I called him a creep, for making me believe, but it wasn't him, it was the book from Henry that makes me believe in the fairytales." Caitlynn explained it to Mr. Gold while she looked at August.

"I didn't stalk you." August complained as Caitlynn held her bow and arrow still ready as she was getting angry.

"I didn't talk to you, creep." Caitlynn said to him.

Mr. Gold looked at her as then he looked at August. Then Mr. Gold said to him. "Well, well, isn't this interesting." He pointed his dagger again to August. "You bothered this lady and now you gonna pay." Mr. Gold held August against the tree again.

"Can't I'm already sick." August said to him as Mr. Gold and Caitlynn confused. "I'm going to die." Caitlynn raised an eye brow. "I'm sick, and I need magic." _'That's making more sense.'_ Caitlynn thought as she looked at him. "I was gonna get the savior to believe. But that woman I don't think I'm gonna make it long enough to see that happen."

"She trusts you. It might be enough. Try again." Mr. Gold said as he let go of August.

"You're gonna let me live?" August asked confused.

"You're going to die either way." Mr. Gold said as he grabbed his cane. "This way, at least I might get something out of it." Then he put his dagger away and he looked at Caitlynn. "Come, we are going away from here."

Caitlynn nodded. "Good, I can't look even at him anymore."

Then they walked away from August.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. And a thanks for the 971 views. *Smiles very happily.* Please, review, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.

P.S. I hope that the characters are in characters and if they didn't comment please, so I can change things.


	9. The Evil Queen was planning

**Author's note:** And again I'm doing two episodes by each other.

-0-

It was a week further as Caitlynn was ready getting to know Mr. Gold. He had let her see the cup from Belle that she let fell on the ground in the enchanted forest as Caitlynn had brought something of herself it was her blanket when she was a baby. She thought you can't to know a person in a few weeks, but yeah… they aren't the kind of people that you know people in 3 years. You can people know ready fast, that you will be friends with, but secretly Caitlynn liked Mr. gold, but she didn't know if he liked her back, since he had lost girl he loved in the enchanted forest or that she was for sure that he was over her. She didn't know yet.

Caitlynn was also getting more in the shop from Mr. Gold. He invited her himself to the shop as they were walking about as then Emma saw then sometimes and she didn't like the idea of them together. The newspapers had also news about them, they were on the front page once as they were walking to his shop further nothing. The newspaper thought differently about as Caitlynn was a new comer and they saw her as a gold-digger. Caitlynn had read the newspapers as she let it see to Mr. Gold. He didn't really care about as he also told to her, that she didn't really need to care about it ether, she had nodded to him. Then she needed to trying by Emma to getting to understand why she is by Mr. Gold, just as a friend, but she didn't had a change to tell her, she was busy with things.

So now Caitlynn is again in the shop from Mr. Gold as she had her arrows and bow with her. The end of the day she and Mr. Gold are going to the woods to let see how good she is as right now Mr. Gold is busy with Marco and Caitlynn sits in the back as she was reading. Then she heard the door as she closed the book and she walked to see who it was, it was august, she walked by Mr. Gold.

"Ah, Mr. Booth. I'll be with you in a moment." Mr. Gold said to him as Caitlynn glared at him. She just wanted him to go and stay far away from her. Then Mr. Gold asked to him. "On second thought, tell me as one admirer of antiquities to another do you think it's worth my while having this clock repaired?" August didn't answer him. "I'll take your silence as a "yes," then."

"You know, I'm very busy right now, and, uh, I'm just a one-man shop. But, uh, I'll get to the clock as fast as I can." Marco said to Mr. Gold.

"I wouldn't ask for anything more." He said back to him as Marco picked up the clock and away.

He walked past August as he said to him. "Good day."

"H-how are you?" August asked shocked as Marco didn't hear him and he walked out of the shop.

August looked at the door as Mr. Gold asked to him. "First time seeing dear old dad since you arrived at Storybrooke?"

"I'm s-sor…" He turned back to look at him.

"You know, what surprises me is why a man who claims to be at death's door can't even bring himself to say hello to his father." Caitlynn walked right next to Mr. Gold. "What are you afraid of?" Mr. Gold asked to him.

"That's, uh that's my business." August replied to Mr. Gold.

"Oh. Fair enough. Let's talk about ours." Mr. Gold pointed at August. "You claim to be the only person who can make Ms. Swan believe, that you could get her to do exactly what she was brought here to do, and yet, for a man who's running out of time, you don't seem to be in much of a hurry."

"It's not me slowing us down. It's her. All she can think about right now is getting custody of her kid." August argued to him.

"Sounds like sheriff Swan needs a course correction." He comment to him.

"She's coming to you for legal advice." August said to him.

"And you want me to steer her toward you." Mr. Gold pointed again to him.

"I can get her there, to believing. Trust me." August reasoned with him.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold laughed a little as Caitlynn held her laugh in and she walked back the back of the shop. "It's just that knowing who you are and your nature, trust is a big ask. Fear not. A gentle nudge I shall provide." Mr. Gold walked to Caitlynn as August walked out of the shop.

-0- 

Later, Emma was talking to Mr. Gold as Caitlynn decided to sit back in shop, she still could hear what they were saying.

"I have to save him. I have to get Henry away from Regina." Emma said to Mr. Gold.

"I must admit, your intentions are admirable." Mr. Gold was cleaning something as then he looked up and looked right in her eyes. "However, I won't be taking your case."

"What? You know what Regina did." Emma demanded.

"Yes, but we can't prove it. And given the mayor's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long and drawn out and futile. The only certainty is Henry would suffer. You can't do that to your boy." He explained it to Emma.

"So we leave him in the same house with that sociopath?" Emma asked seriously.

"I'm sorry, sheriff. My mind's made up." Mr. Gold said seriously back to her as he looked at her.

"Well, then change it. The only person I've ever seen go head-to-head with Regina and win is you."

"That's because I know how to pick my battles."

"Then pick this one."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm just simply not the man to help you beat mayor Mills."

"No. You're not." Emma said to him as she walked away from him and she got out of the shop.

-0-

Then later in the evening, Caitlynn and Mr. Gold were going to the woods. When they arrived, Caitlynn put her stuff down and put some targeted signs on the trees. Then she was done and she walked back to Mr. Gold.

"Well, that's done." She said as she was arrived by him.

Mr. Gold looked at Caitlynn as she grabbed her arrows and her bow. "Well, I believe you have promised to show me how good you are."

"Yes, I do." Caitlynn said with a teasing smile as she was going to in position. Then she held her bow and arrow ready as then she let go of the arrow and it goes right to the middle point. "How's that?" She looked at Mr. Gold.

"Good, that's good." He said to her, she smiled at him. "But that doesn't prove that you are good." Her smile vanished.

"Well, I will prove it to you." Caitlynn said as she smirked and she shot a few more arrows in other points, it was right in the target points. Then she looked again at Mr. Gold. "Well is that much better?"

"Yes." He replied to her as he leaned against his stick.

Caitlynn nodded to him. "Right, really?" She asked with a smile. Mr. Gold nodded to confirm her that he was seriously about it. "Okay, then." She said to him.

Then she did a few more shooting on the trees and then she was done. Then Mr. Gold asked to her. "Were did you learn this?"

Caitlynn looked at him. "Well, from the family where I'm adopted into. They taught me how to do that." She smiled as she had replied him. "It's was just for fun, sometimes my adopted dad would say it a good surviving skill."

"Your adopted father is right you know." Mr. Gold said to her.

"Did you ever needed to do that?" Caitlynn asked to him as she was curious. "To hunt?"

"Yes, it's was before I came the dark one." He replied as Caitlynn nodded to him.

"It's was for food, to survive, right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes and sometimes I needed money for food, but we were poor and so we hadn't much to eat." Mr. Gold said sadly.

"For your son and wife, back then?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"For my son and I haven't a wife anymore." Mr. Gold said bitterly.

Caitlynn nodded to him as she understands him. "She had betrayed you and abandoned you and your son."

"Yes." Mr. Gold said to her. "You had really listened to my story."

"Indeed I did." Caitlynn said as she smiled.

Mr. Gold looked at her, he saw her warm smile she gave to him. He really liked it as he felt his own warm up. "Um… Uh… We should go back to the town. It's… Uh… getting late."

"Yeah, you are right." Caitlynn said to him as she grabbed al her stuff. Then she was done. "Well, you should lead the way back." She said to him.

"Indeed I should." Mr. Gold said to her.

He lead her the way back to town and back Granny's.

-0-

The next day, Caitlynn sat in Granny's for breakfast as Mr. Gold came to her and he sat next to her.

"Good morning." Mr. Gold said to her as he let a waitress come to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." Caitlynn said to him.

"Just Gold is fine." He said to her smirking.

Caitlynn looked at him as she nodded. "Okay."

Then the waitress came to them. "What's your order?" She asked to them.

"Pancakes with syrup, please and uh… hot chocolate with a bit of cinnamon." Caitlynn ordered.

Then the waitress looked at Mr. Gold. "I will have the same order." He said to the waitress.

"Coming right up." She said before walked away from them.

"Don't you wear something else as a suit?" Caitlynn asked randomly.

Mr. Gold looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have always seen you in a suit, but not in jeans and a t-shirts." Caitlynn replied to him.

"I didn't always wear suit, in the enchanted forest, I had leather and crocodile skin for clothes." Mr. Gold said as now he understands the question.

"Well, I wanted you to see in that." Caitlynn comment.

"You had if Regina didn't curse us all to this land and you have grown up there, in the enchanted forest." Mr. Gold said to her as she nodded to him.

Then the waitress came back to them with their food. "Here's you order." She said to them as she gave it to them.

"Thank you." Caitlynn said to her as she had her order. Mr. Gold nodded to the waitress as he had his order.

"You are welcome." She said to them as she walked away.

Then they ate in silence, when they were done, Mr. Gold paid for the both of them as them they walked out of Granny's.

-0-

Then they had a little walk before they ended by Mr. Gold shop and as every other day, Caitlynn walked inside with Mr. Gold into his shop. She really liked his company as he liked hers, also he liked that she is independent from others.

Then as always Caitlynn sat in the back and was reading a book or she looked through her stuff she had with her then at the moment. Then they both heard the bell ring as Regina walked inside of his shop.

Mr. Gold looked at her. "Your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My tree is dying." Regina put a rotten apple on the table. "Why?"

Then Caitlynn walked to them as she said to her. "Perhaps it's your fertilizer." Mr. Gold found it very amusing.

Regina looked at her as her eyes narrowed at them. Just at that moment she know that Caitlynn believed. "You think this is funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. But do you care?" She complained. "No. You're content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you're doing while all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it?" Mr. Gold chuckled darkly. "Come on." He came next to Caitlynn. "You might as well get everything off your chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina snarled at him.

"Henry. Ms. Swan wants him." Mr. Gold comment.

"She'll have that boy over my dead body." Regina said as she didn't look at him.

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness." Mr. Gold smirked at her. "Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her." Regina threatened.

"I think I will get rid of you." Caitlynn threatened back to her as Regina's lips pursed.

"Well, well. You're gonna have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions in killing Ms. Swan. The curse will be broken." Mr. Gold and Regina said the last part on the same time.

"That's because you designed it that way." Regina walked to them. "Undo it."

"You know… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He didn't really care, he had others things in his mind as the curse is broken. "Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken. Why?" Regina asked confused and angry.

"That's not something I care to discuss." He said dangerous to her.

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons." Regina said to him as then she suggested. "I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip." Mr. Gold said to her as he wished this conversation was already to be over.

"I'll give you anything." Regina said desperately.

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge I'd plan a trip of your own, because once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them? They are gonna be looking for blood." Mr. Gold said to her as she stormed out of the shop, angry.

-0-

Later that day, Caitlynn was still in the shop as she heard another bell ring, she doesn't think and walked to Mr. Gold as she saw it was Henry rushed to her.

"Henry what's the rush?" Caitlynn asked to him worried.

"August is out of operation cobra and I need your help to help with Emma, to get her to believe." Henry said to her.

"How do you know that I believe, kid?" Caitlynn asked. "After all the curse is in some book, about fairytales, right Rumpelstiltskin?" She looked at Mr. Gold.

Henry eyes widened as Mr. Gold replied to her. "Fairytales are real as you and I."

"You believe?" Henry asked to Caitlynn.

"Yeah, kid." She replied to him. "And Gold is awake."

"So, you can help me?" Henry asked hopefully.

Caitlynn looked concerned. "Emma is stubborn as a mule, sometimes." Then she smiled. "But I think I can help you. Gold and I can help you."

Henry looked at Mr. Gold. "You will also help me?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold replied to the young Henry.

"So, you both want in operation cobra, well…" Henry pointed at Caitlynn. "Aunt Caitlynn was basically in operation cobra." Henry looked at Mr. Gold. "Do you want in operation cobra?" He asked to Mr. Gold hopefully.

"Yes, Henry." Mr. Gold replied to him as Henry beamed as Caitlynn smiled and Mr. Gold looked back at Caitlynn, he was a little annoyed. Why would a kid his help, he wasn't good at helping others, only making it in deal, that better than that.

"But Henry, don't you need to school right now?" Caitlynn asked to him.

Henry looked at the clock. "Yeah, you right." He rushed out of the shop, but before that he said to them. "Bye." And then he was out of the shop.

Then Caitlynn looked at Mr. Gold and she giggled as Mr. Gold was still annoyed.

-0-

A while later, Regina comes inside of the shop. Caitlynn and Mr. Gold looked up form what they were doing, they were cleaning the shop and the stuff in the shop.

"I hope you bought travel insurance, because no one's going anywhere." Regina remarked to them, but entirely to Mr. Gold.

"Oh, really? And why's that?" Mr. Gold snarled at Regina.

"Because I found a solution to my Emma Swan problem." Regina said darky to them.

"Oh, yes?" Mr. Gold comment.

"An old reliable solution." Regina said to them.

"A sleeping curse." Mr. Gold said as he understands what's she is saying as Caitlynn glared at Regina. Then he asked to her. "Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

"So you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

"Then you can pay it." Regina said darky to him. "Because now… The curse is gonna be stronger than ever, and you will be right here where you belong. Don't you understand? I won. So whatever plan you had… Whatever reason you wanted the curse broken? Too bad. Because it's never going to happen." Regina spin the world globe as she walked away smugly.

When Regina was out of the shop, Caitlynn looked at Mr. Gold. "What's a sleeping curse?" She asked to him. "I know it's bad, but I want to know that actually is."

"Whoever is cursed by it falls into a deep coma-like sleep that can be mistaken for death, but that person can usually only fall under the Sleeping Curse if they do it willingly." Mr. Gold explained it to Caitlynn.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him. "But Emma wouldn't do willingly, so it doesn't work right?'

Mr. Gold nodded. "Not on her, yes, but on some else well."

"Let's hope not that they are gonna eat it, then." Caitlynn said worried as Mr. Gold looked at her and wanted to comfort her, but right now he couldn't do that as he didn't know how she handle. Mr. Gold didn't really her know enough too really to comfort her.

Caitlynn signed at the situation.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. Please, review, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	10. A Land Without Magic

Caitlynn and Mr. Gold were sitting in his shop as the bell rings from the door. They looked up to see Emma and Regina coming to them.

"Sis!" Caitlynn breathed. "What happened?"

"Henry, he ate the turnover." Emma said to her.

"What?!" Caitlynn asked shocked as then Mr. Gold said to her. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?"

"We need your help." Emma said as she was getting to the point from what happened.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend." Mr. Gold looked at Regina. "I told you, magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina said as her voice creaked a little.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are." Mr. Gold said to them.

"Can you help us?" Emma asked to Mr. Gold.

"Of course. True love, Ms. Swan the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some." Mr. Gold explained it to them.

"You did?" Regina asked a little shocked.

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, so powerful that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Mr. Gold explained further.

"That's why I'm the savior. That's why I can break the curse." Emma said as she understands what Mr. Gold was saying.

"Now you're getting it." Mr. Gold comment.

Caitlynn looked at her sister. "I'm second born, so I am not also the savior, I have read it in the book form Henry." Caitlynn said sadly as Emma nodded to her sister.

Then Emma turned her attention to Mr. Gold. "I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." She said to him.

"Which is why it's your lucky day." Mr. Gold smirked. "I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma demanded to know.

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Mr. Gold said to them.

Regina had it enough. "Enough riddles. What do we do?" She asked.

"You do nothing." Mr. Gold pointed at Emma. "It has to be Ms. Swan."

"He's my son. It should be me." Regina remarked.

"All due respect, but it's her son, and it has to be her." Mr. Gold pointed again at Emma. "She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I can do it." Emma said firmly.

"Don't trust him." Regina said to Emma.

"You can trust me, Emma." Caitlynn said softly.

Emma didn't reply to her sister as she looked at Regina. "What choice do we have?" Caitlynn looked a little hurt as Emma didn't reply to her.

Mr. Gold noticed that as he looked at Regina. "That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked demanded.

Mr. Gold looked at Regina. "Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no, not with her. In her." Mr. Gold replied to her. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is "her"?" Emma asked.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." Mr. Gold opened a long box from under the counter and placing it on top, it revealed a sword and scabbard.

"What is that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Your father's sword." Mr. Gold said to her.

Then they leave the shop, but before that Caitlynn asked to Emma as if she could help, But Emma said no, she didn't trust her well enough. So she let them leave as she looked sad that she couldn't help her sister.

-0-

Then a while later, Emma had retrieved the egg and she was coming up, but then lift didn't anything anymore, it was stuck. Then she asked to upstairs. "Regina! What the hell was that?! Regina!"

It wasn't Regina that came to her, it was Mr. Gold, he looked down at her. "Ms. Swan? You've got it?"

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" Emma asked confused.

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did." Mr. Gold replied to her. "Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator."

"What? I'm coming up." Emma said as she was getting and put the egg on lift.

"No, there's… there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that." Mr. Gold said to her.

"Yeah? Well, I can try." Emma tried to climb further as then Mr. Gold said to her. "No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your boy's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time. Toss it up."

"Okay. You hold on to it. I'll be right up." Emma tossed it up as then Mr. Gold smirked and walked away from her.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma looked up as she shouted for Mr. Gold. "Gold!" Then she climbed up and saw that Regina was tied up. "Regina."

Then Emma took the tape of from Regina. "He tricked you!" She untied Regina as then she asked to Emma. "How could you give him that?"

"Where is he?" Emma asked to her as Regina was unbound.

"Gone." Regina stood up as she said to Emma. "He manipulated all of this."

"Come on. He can't be that far." Emma said to her as they walked to the door as then the hospital called. Then Emma said to Regina. "It's the hospital." They looked at each other as they answered the phone call, they were needed back at the hospital, something had happened to Henry.

-0-

Then Mr. Gold was back to his shop and he was getting the egg open as then Caitlynn came to him.

"Gold, now that the curse is form minutes away from breaking were will I live in this town." Caitlynn said to him as he turned around to look at her. "I can't just live with Snow and Charming." She sighed at the thought that she had to live with them and with the others.

Mr. Gold thought for a moment. Then he looked again at her. "Why, come you live with me? You have your own place in house and I'm not always in the house. I'm the most of my time here, in the shop." He suggested to her as he wanted her close to him as the curse is broken and the magic came back.

Caitlynn thought at that idea, she found it a good idea, of course she did, she likes him very much. "Yeah, I would like that, Gold."

Mr. Gold had the egg open as he grabbed the potion out if it and put in his jacket. "Okay." He said to her as he grabbed his cane and walked to the door. "Come, we have thing to do to save the young Henry."

Caitlynn nodded at him. "Okay." She said to him.

Then they walked out of the shop to the woods.

-0-

Then they arrived at the woods as then a rush of magic came to them.

"What happened?" Caitlynn asked confused.

"I believe Henry is already saved, before I could do something." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"So that, Emma did it, didn't she?" Caitlynn asked to him as they stopped with walking.

"Yes, I believe she did that." Mr. Gold replied to her.

Caitlynn looked at him. "So, now then what are you going to do with that potion?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to bring magic back." He replied to her. Then he wanted to walk again. "Come, we are close."

"Okay, but what's there?" Caitlynn asked as they walked again.

"Were are going to the water well." Mr. Gold said to her. "The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost." Caitlynn nodded to him.

Then they arrived by the water well. Mr. Gold walked to the well as he put the potion into the water well and he took a few steps backwards.

"But why bring it back?" Caitlynn asked confused, yet again. She didn't understands it.

"Because magic is power and for protection in some cases." Mr. Gold replied to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn said to him as she looked at the well, that there came purple smoke out. Then she asked to him. "How exactly?"

"We're in a land without magic power, and I'm bringing it. Magic is coming." Mr. Gold replied to her as the smoke comes thicker and closer.

"For power and for protection" Caitlynn said to him as they were over loaded with the purple smoke.

Then the purple smoke came to the town and then they couldn't see the town and each other anymore for a moment.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed. Please, review, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.

P.S. Thanks for the 1,319 views. *Smiles very happily.*


	11. Author's note 2

**Author's note:** Hello my dear readers,

I'm going to put a sequel up for my story The lost twin.

i hope you all liked this story and i see you in the next story and that it's called: What it was lost is back.

Greeting littlesimmer2


	12. Author's note 3

**author's note:** The sequel is up!


End file.
